25 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5353 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5353); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5354 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5354); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 9. Powroty - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Nouky i przyjaciele - Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Nouky!, odc. 26 (Bon Anniversaire, Nouky) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Bunio i Kimba - Sześć zielonych żab, odc. 21 (Six green frogs); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Propozycja nie do odrzucenia (Decent Proposal) 86'; melodramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Neill Fearnley; wyk.:Jessica Tuck, Andrew Airlie, Spencer Rochfort; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Miejsce z historią - Jarosław. Polskie Carcassone; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo K 95 - kwalifikacje ( studio ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo K 95 - kwalifikacje) kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo K 95 - kwalifikacje (Mistrzostwa Świata - Oslo K 95 - kwalifikacje) kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1647; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2036 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Wypasiona zima; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2149; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5355 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5355); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5356 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5356); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2037 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2150; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Piotruś i zagubiony bagaż, odc. 22 (Percy and the left luggage); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Piorun (Bolt) - txt.str.777 92'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Chris Williams, Byron Howard; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Tajemnica zatopionego miasta (Lost City Raiders) 97'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008); reż.:Jean De Segonzac; wyk.:James Brolinh, Ian Somerhalder, Jamie Thomas King, Bettina Zimmerman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Żądza krwi V - odc. 5, Modlitwa kości (Wire in the Blood V, ep. 5, Prayer of the Bone) 88'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Peter Hoar; wyk.:Robson Green, Alan Stocks, Simone Lahbib, Doreene Blackstock, Emma Handy, Mark Letheren, Tom Chadbon, Peter Sullivan, Mark Penfold; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Jedyne wyjście (One Way (aka Blaze)) 112'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2006); reż.:Reto Salimbeni; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Michael Clarke Duncan, Eric Roberts; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 MASH - odc. 186 (MASH (s. VIII, 614 Captain's Outrageous)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 204 Pułapki miłości (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (The pitfalls of love)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Gilotyna - odc. 53; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 122 - Sąsiedzka pomoc; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd 11:10 Pogotowie modowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Masz prawo znać prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (28); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 546 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 9/9 - Upadek - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:18 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 71; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu (5); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Myśli niesforne. Reality Shopka Szoł 2011; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 433 - Pozytywny pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czterdzieści dni i czterdzieści nocy (40 Days and 40 nights) - txt.str.777 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Michael Lehmann; wyk.:Josh Hartnett, Shannyn Sossamon, Paulo Costanzo, Aaron Trainor; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Comedy Central prezentuje: Stand up - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Kwaśne pomarańcze (Orange County) 78'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Jake Kasdan; wyk.:Colin Hanks, Schuyler Fisk, Catherine O'Hara; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Egoiści 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Mariusz Treliński; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jan Frycz, Rafał Mohr; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Nocne przejście (Night Passage) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1957); reż.:James Neilson; wyk.:James Stewart, Audie Murphy, Dianne Foster, Dan Duryea; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17.00 Kronika - flesz 17.03 TVP Kraków poleca 17.05 Msza święta dla chorych - transmisja 18.00 Wiara i życie 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda w regionie 19.02 TVP Kraków poleca 19.05 Kronika kulturalna 19.10 Pogoda na narty 19.20 Ślizg 19.30 Kwartet 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 137; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.02 Kronika kulturalna 22.07 TVP Kraków poleca 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:09 Najlepsi gliniarze świata - odc. 3/9 - Durban (ep. 3/9 - Durban (South Africa)); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:11 Forum - wydanie 137; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:54 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:12 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:21 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:33 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:11 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 18 (odc. 18); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO 04:09 Forum - wydanie 137; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Elementarz mam - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Łabędzie nutki - film animowany, USA 2001 09.10 Miodowe lata (81) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (29, 30) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (132) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 I kto tu rządzi (30) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (275) - serial komediowy 13.00 Ostry dyżur (20) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Zamieńmy się żonami (78) - reality show 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (133) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (59) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (247) - serial komediowy 20.00 Sam w domu - po raz trzeci - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997 22.10 Obcy - przebudzenie - horror SF, USA 1997 00.25 Mądrość krokodyli - horror, Wielka Brytania 1998 02.35 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (39) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.25 Mango - telezakupy 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (12) - serial sensacyjny 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (40) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Zabójcza broń 4 - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.40 Siedem - thriller, USA 1995 01.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 5:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 126, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 119, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 108, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 129, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 89, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 109, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 130, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 120, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 3, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 4, USA 2006 22:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 21, USA 2005 22:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 22, USA 2005 23:05 Swingersi - film erotyczny 1:05 Galileo - odc. 194 2:05 Galileo - odc. 195 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 4.55 Turecki dla początkujących 2 - serial 6.10 Na Wspólnej - serial 6.40 Szymon Majewski show - program rozrywkowy 7.35 Chuck 2 - serial sens.-kom. 8.30 Majka - telenowela produkcji polskiej 9.30 JAG Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny produkcji amerykańskiej 11.30 Mango 13.05 Apetyt na kasę 14.05 Marina - telenowela 15.05 Szymon Majewski show 16.05 Chuck 2 - serial sensacyjno-komediowy 17.00 Majka - telenowela produkcji polskiej 18.00 JAG Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny produkcji amerykańskiej 20.00 Na zachód! - western USA (1987) 21.55 Nie z tego świata - serial fantasy 22.50 Cena za życie - western USA (2001) 0.50 Arkana magii 2.55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Stacja Porankowo 7.00 Sędzia Judy 8.30 Pustynna miłość - telenowela 9.30 Hi Hi TV 10.00 Duch Eleny - telenowela 11.00 Burza uczuć - serial komediowy 12.00 Dyżur - film dokumentalny 12.30 Sędzia Judy 13.00 Pustynna miłość - telenowela 14.00 Duch Eleny - telenowela 15.00 Bajki animowane 16.00 Tajemnica potwora z Loch Ness 2 - film familijny Niemcy (2010) 18.00 Bajki animowane 19.30 Tom i Jerry - serial anim. 20.00 Byli sobie wynalazcy - serial anim. 20.30 Ale numer! 21.00 Uwaga, żarty! 21.30 Strach się bać! 22.00 Goło i wesoło 23.00 Strażnik otchłani - horror USA (2005) 1.00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - serial dokumentalny 2.00 Programy powtórkowe 5.30 Telemarket TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - odc. 3/7 - Tropiciele; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Buli - odc. 39/57 Buli uczy się w szkole, Super Buli (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kraj się śmieje - Fantastyczna publiczność (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Smaki polskie - Knedle z kaszy manny; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (15) gość: Wojciech Pszoniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 11/13 - Wypadek; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1638; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 115* Konkurent; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 To je to czyli czeski wieczór (bis); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Gdzie diabeł nie może...; magazyn; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretożercy - (7); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1638; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (78) - Słoń domowy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 22/33 - Dentysta mimo woli (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (107); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek (bis); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 429 - Bez powrotu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Mistrz 109'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Piotr Trzaskalski; wyk.:Konstantin Lawronenko, Jacek Braciak, Monika Buchowiec, Teresa Branna, Aurelia Georges, Monika Badowska, Adam Kowalski, Piotr Bienias, Piotr Kondrat; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Opole 2009 na bis /13/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1638; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 22/33 - Dentysta mimo woli (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Kabaretożercy - (7); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Dom - odc. 24/25 - Droga na skróty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 2/15* - Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Carramba 07.30 Carramba 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Muzyka w TVS 12.00 Pasión Morena (125) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (126) 17.30 Muzyka w TVS 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 18.30 Prekursorzy - program rozrywkowy 19.05 S2 Śląsk 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Carramba 21.00 Carramba 21.40 Shabaash India 22.10 Na tropie zbrodni - dokument 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Emanuelle - film erotyczny 00.40 Emanuelle - film erotyczny 02.15 Telezakupy 02.30 VIPO - magazyn disco 03.25 Carramba 04.20 S2 Śląsk 04.50 Shabaash India 05.20 Muzyczny Relaks 06.05 Prekursorzy ČT1 05:00 AZ-kvíz 05:20 Sváteční slovo doktora Jaroslava Maxe Kašparů 05:30 Hoby naší doby 05:59 Dobré ráno s Jedničkou 08:30 Kouzelná školka 09:00 Včelka Mája (40/104) 09:30 Doktorka Quinnová V (24/26) 10:20 Návrat do ráje II (5/22) 11:10 O poklad Anežky České 12:00 Polední události 12:30 Sama doma 15:00 Král a zloděj 15:40 Kouzelná školka 16:10 Film o filmu Fimfárum - do třetice všeho dobrého 16:30 Malá farma 17:00 Testoviny 17:30 Zprávy o půl šesté 17:45 Za školu 18:10 Na kus řeči se zvířaty 18:40 Evropské pexeso (8/28) 18:45 Krtkova dobrodružství 18:55 Šťastných deset a Šance milion 19:00 Události 19:35 Branky, body, vteřiny 19:50 Předpověď počasí 19:55 Losování Euromiliony 20:00 Znamení koně (3/13) 21:00 13. komnata Richarda Pachmana 21:30 Všechnopárty 22:15 Losování Euromiliony 22:20 Hercule Poirot 00:05 Město žen I (5/24) 00:30 Losování Šťastných deset a Šance milion 00:35 Objektiv 01:00 Kuchařská pohotovost 01:30 Pod pokličkou 02:00 Události v regionech 02:30 Dobré ráno s Jedničkou ČT2 05:00 Folkomotivy 05:40 Čtenářský deník... Jaroslav Hutka: Prózy I 05:55 Terezie Procházková 06:25 Terra musica 06:55 Křesťanský magazín 07:25 Filmkompas 07:55 Entrée libre 8. 08:30 Panorama 09:10 Československý filmový týdeník 1955 09:30 Osobnost na Dvojce 09:35 Televizní akademie - Planeta Země 09:40 PORT 10:15 Dobrodružství vědy a techniky 10:55 JÁDRO 11:05 Předivo života 11:30 Bhútán: Snowman Trek (2/4) 12:00 Folkomotivy 12:40 Pozvánka na Dvojku 12:55 Chcete mě? 13:10 Máte mě! 13:30 Televizní akademie - Planeta Zem 13:35 PORT 14:10 Dobrodružství vědy a techniky 14:50 JÁDRO 15:00 Předivo života 15:25 Bhútán: Snowman Trek (3/4) 15:50 Osobnost na Dvojce 16:00 Sumec - obr z jezera 16:55 Seniorklub Milana Švihálka 17:25 Aleje jako součást naší krajiny 18:00 Ceny Anděl 2010 - Žánrové ceny 18:55 Moje rodina III (10/13) 19:30 Zprávy v českém znakovém jazyce 19:40 Osobnost na Dvojce 19:45 Pozvánka na Dvojku 20:00 KULTURA S DVOJKOU 20:20 Oceány (8/8) 21:15 Obří mosty (1/3) 22:10 Mistři českého animovaného filmu 23:05 Flight of the Conchords I (2/12) 23:35 Gorodok (19/20) 00:00 Komorný spevák 00:55 Q 01:25 Sólo pro... Hammela & Hladíka - Speciál 01:50 Vzkaz Miloně Čepelky 02:05 Náš venkov 02:25 Chcete je? 02:30 Hommage á icone 02:45 Za svědky minulosti 03:00 Jazz club 03:35 Sladké hrátky říše sběratelek 03:50 Ilustrované fejetony Ludvíka Vaculíka 04:00 Revolver Revue - 5 let v podzemí, 5 let na zemi 04:35 Podle práva